Reasons
by Clumzy.Person
Summary: Some people wonder why everyone loves the exlusive characters of The Twilight Saga. Well here are the answers to your questions.  Temporary Break!
1. Bella!

**(A/N. Brand New Story! Hope you like it!)**

5 reasons why you should love all twilight characters

Bella

1. She's selfless.

2. She's beautiful. (Even thought she doesn't realise it.)

3. She has two unbelieveably sexy boy or men after her.

4. She has a vamp as a bff.

5. She'll hunt Edward down if the sexy sparkly vampire tries to leave her again.

**(Review, Review, Review!)**


	2. Edward!

(A/N. Thanks fo you reviews everyone! But before I begin I need to clarify something!  
>This story is written for fun purposes only! I hope my story doesn't insult anyone!)<p>Edward!<p>

1. He doesn't require a leash!

2. He is a sexy, sparkly vampire!

3. He is a gentlemen!

4. He leave any day to protect others!

5. Hot Abs!

(A/N. Review) 


	3. Jacob!

(A/N. Thanks for reviews! Hope you like this chapter!)

Jacob

5 reasons why you love Jacob!

1. He's so hot.

2. He's got the most wonderful smile.

3. He doesn't bark,(much) unlike other dogs.

4. He deeply cares about Bella.

5. He's freaking gorgeous.

(Review, Review, Review!)


	4. Alice!

(A/N. Thank you for Reviews!)

Disclimer: I don't own Twilight! Althought I wish I could!

Alice!

5 reasons why you love Alice!

1. She knows how to dress.

2. She seems harmless at first, but she's eeviiilll, evil I tell you.

3. She'll always take you shopping (If you want it or not).

4. She's got a super power!

5. (And last but not least) The little evil pixie is the best to block her mid from Edward.

(A/N. The last reason does not include Bella, because she's obviously a shield!

Review! Review! Review!) 


	5. Rosalie!

Rosalie!

5 Reasons why you should love Rosalie

1. She's the incarnation of pure beauty.

2. She's knows how to get down and dirty. Just ask Emmet how many time she fixed his car.

3. She's got a respect for any woman who would die for her baby. *cough* Bella *cough*

4. She's really sorry about what she did to Edward in New Moon.

5. The chick has far too many mirrors.

(Review! Review! Review!) 


	6. Esme!

**(A/N. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I just started my summer exams. I'll try have another chapter by tonight, but only you guys decide who's next!)**

Esme

1. She so pretty.

2. Fantastic Wedding planner. (Along with Alice)

3. She's got Carlisle. Duh

4. She's so caring.

5. She may look small and gentle, but trust me people you do not want to mess with her.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	7. Jasper!

**(A/N. I told you guys I'd try update tonight. Well here it is. Like always you decide who's next.)**

Jasper

1. He's the only one that can contain the little evil pixie.

2. Who doesn't love his power. (Bella raises her hand: Me!)

3. He's freacking beautiful.

4. He finally got over his thirst (At least to an extent), and became friends with Bella.

5. He's got Rosalie as a twin. Duh. Even thought they aren't really twins.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	8. Carlisle!

**(A/N. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Here's the new chapter. Please tell me who I should do next.)**

Carlisle

1. He gorgeous. Duh. That should be obvious.

2. He doesn't have problems with human blood.

3. He's very calm. *Insert yoga music here* Mmmmhhhh

4. He has a perfect family. Trust me, I want all of them to myself.

5. He doesn't go all spooky -'I want to eat you'- on Bella's birtday.

**(Review, Review, Review,)**


	9. Emmet!

**(A/N. Thanks for reviews. Who's next?)**

Emmet

1. He's the perfect big brother.

2. He gets upset if people are stonger then him. *cough* Bella *cough*

3. His wife is the incarnation of beauty.

4. He's the only one that can tame Rosalie.

5. He reminds us of little Harry, when at the same time we can't stop drooling.

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	10. Seth!

**(A/N. Another chapter of reasons. Hope you like it.)**

**Reasons!**

**Seth**

1. He's hot.

2. The guy is furry.

3. He's bff with the leaches.

4. He likes to go to the beach, because his fur is the color of sand.

5. Who doesn't like the little cub?

**(Review, Review, Review)**


	11. Leah!

**(A.N. New chapter. Hope you'll like it.)**

5 Reasons why you should love all Twilight characters

1. She left Sam's pack to join Jacob's.

2. She's the only girl wolf ever.

3. She's the most annoying big sister ever.

4. She understands Rosalie, which is cool 'cause no one else understands the blond bloodsucker.

5. Her fur is as pale as the leeches... and Bella

**(A.N. Review, Review, Review)**


End file.
